Second Grade
by Marymel
Summary: Jackson's excited about second grade, but worries about his sister.


**Jackson and Greta are my original characters, but I don't own CSI.**

 **I thought it was only fitting to write another first day of school story for Jackson. I wondered how Jackson would feel going to school after having his baby sister, and this popped into my head. Hope you enjoy...and please review!**

Jackson Sanders loved school and seeing his friends. As excited as he was about starting second grade, he didn't want to leave his six -month-old sister Greta. He'd loved spending the summer with her and their parents. And Greta absolutely loved her big brother.

They'd gone to the school's open house and met Jackson's teacher, Mrs. Duncan. Jackson happily greeted his friends and introduced them and their parents to Greta. Jackson showed Greta his desk and books and told her about what he'd be doing. "Greta, when you get bigger you can read all these books," Jackson said as he showed Greta the school library. Greta looked all around and cooed at her brother.

When the first day of school arrived, Jackson ate his breakfast and gathered up his supplies in his backpack. Greta sat on the couch with Morgan as Greg helped Jackson get his stuff ready.

"Daddy, second grade is gonna be cool, right?" Jackson asked.

"Of course!" Greg assured him. "Jacks, you are going to love second grade."

"And your friends Kylie and Ben and Avery and Lucy and Gracie are all in your class," Morgan added. "And you'll make more friends and do so much."

Jackson looked at his baby sister, who was watching him wait a soft smile. "Is Greta gonna miss me?"

Morgan and Greg smiled reassuringly at their son. "I think she will," Greg said.

"But she's going to be with us when we pick you up this afternoon," Morgan said. "And you both are going to be just fine."

"But what if something happens?" Jackson asked. "What if she learns to talk?"

"We'll have her call you," Greg said with a soft smile. He loved how Jackson and Greta adored each other, and wished he could slow time so they wouldn't grow up too fast.

Jackson looked at Greta. The baby girl gave her brother a toothless smile. "Aw," Jackson said as he hugged Greta. "I'm gonna miss you so much."

Greta squeaked at her big brother and smiled.

Greg hugged his children. "Jacks, you are going to have a great day. And Greta will be just fine. She'll come with us when we pick you up."

Jackson laid his head on Greg's shoulder. "She'll be okay, right?"

"Absolutely," Morgan said.

The family arrived at school and Jackson was greeted by his teacher and friends. Jackson hugged Greg and Morgan and kissed Greta's cheek. "I'll see you later!"

"We love you," Morgan and Greg said. Greta cooed as her brother walked into his classroom.

Greg hugged Greta close. "Yeah," he said to his daughter. "Your brother is going to be okay." Greg and Morgan smiled as they watched Jackson greet his friends and get ready for class. Greg kissed Greta's soft cheek. "Don't grow up too fast, sweet girl. I wish I could slow time so you and your brother don't grow up so fast." Greta simply smiled at her father.

That afternoon, Greg, Morgan and Greta arrived to get Jackson. The happy child smiled and ran to his family. "Daddy! Mama! Greta!"

The smile on Greta's face when smile he saw her brother was priceless. "Ah!" Greta happily squeaked.

"You have a good day?" Morgan asked.

"Yes! We did music and science and math and writing and everything!" Jackson hugged Greta. "Did you have a good day, sissy?"

"She did," Greg said. "She had a good nap and ate all her lunch. But I think she missed her brother."

"Aw," Jackson said. Greta patted Jackson's shoulder and smiled widely.

On the ride home, Jackson excitedly talked about all he'd done and how he liked his first day of second grade. Greta curiously watched her brother talk about his day.

"Greta, you'll like school," Jackson said. "You can make new friends and have chocolate milk with your lunch!" That got a soft giggle from the baby girl.

When they got home, Greg helped Jackson with his reading homework as Morgan sat Greta in her swing. Jackson got off the couch and sat down on the floor by Greta's swing. "Greta, I'm gonna read you a story." He proceeded to read aloud as Greta watched and occasionally squealed.

Greg took video of the siblings and cherished the moment.

"Ah!" Greta said as Jackson finished the story. "I think that means she liked it," Morgan said as she sat down with her husband.

"Yeah," Jackson said with a laugh. "I mixed you today, Greta. And I missed daddy and mama and Scruffy. But we all had a good day."

"Yeah, we did," Greg said. He hugged Jackson and said, "We'll be okay because we all love each other so much, right?"

Greta squeaked "ah" as Jackson and Morgan said, "yeah!"

 **The End**


End file.
